


Тигр и Страна Льда

by Paula_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Сможет ли страх и опаска уступить перед добром и бескорыстием?





	Тигр и Страна Льда

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Бабушке
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора  
> Примечания автора:   
> Когда-то это было сказкой, выдуманной на ходу. И я решила добавить отсебятину, отпуская в мир.

Страна Льдов. Огромная, прекрасная, холодная и абсолютно точно внеземная. Многие эту страну навещали, но не все могли из нее выбраться, навсегда оставаясь в белом плене очаровательных снегов. Многие, под чьими ступнями хрустел снег, предпочитали просто остаться здесь, не взирая ни на что, оставляя позади свой привычный мир, свои проблемы, заботы... Несмотря на то, что мало кто покидал эту Страну, здесь всегда царила тишина, способная убаюкать даже самого громкого оторву.   
Здесь же и проживал Тигр. У него не было имени - лишь бескрайняя доброта в глазах. Не было обуви - только мощные лапы. И холодно ему не было, прямо совсем-совсем - теплый мех окутывал все его тело, даря тепло. И как же приятен на ощупь был тот мех! Так говорил всяк и каждый, кто прикасался к Тигру, получив немое разрешение на это действие. Данный жилец Страны Льдов был совсем не конфликтный - по статусу не положено. Ведь он был хранителем всех забредавших в этот плен снегов.  
  
С самых ранних времен он помнит себя здесь. Никогда не покидал эту вечную мерзлоту, да и будучи искренним, Тигр никогда не мечтал об этом. Но истории визитеров, которые встречались ему на пути, тот запоминал, храня в своем сердце. Храня так же бережно, как все тайны своей Страны, как свои самые скрытые желания. Не раз и не два Тигр пытался отговорить путников от идеи остаться в Стране Льдов навсегда. Он чувствовал, когда гости имели слишком много обязанностей дома.  
  
Редко кто прислушивался к Тигру, еще реже - следовали его советам. Но никто не оставался с ним - словно хранитель этих земель обречен был на одиночество, длищееся всю его сознательную жизнь. Он воспитался сам, здесь, под свист ветра, под кружение снежинок, по робким перемещениям звезд. Он понимал все, что происходило вокруг него, и мог лишь надеяться, что однажды его одиночество прервется.   
  
Ради помощи путникам, ради помощи живущим здесь, Тигр не унывал. Старался находить плюсы в своем одиночестве, нарекая его свободой, бегал по снегу, протаптывая и расчищая дорогу своими мощными лапами и телом - иногда гости Страны Льдов были до удивительного хрупки! Всем нуждающимся показывал водоемы, те, которые мороз не сумел сломить, которые исходили едва заметным паром. Помощь другим была смыслом всего его существования.  
  
Так же, как сугроб раздувает более сильное дуновение ветра, так же появилась и Она. Словно ветер, что в подобии маленького вира заставляет танцевать снежинки, она затронула что-то глубоко в душе Тигра. Перед ним стояла девочка. Две тоненькие ножки, черная, тонкая косичка, широко распахнутые глаза. Она не оказалась здесь случайно - судя по теплой одежде, Она точно ожидала, что окажется здесь, где царит холод и вьюга.   
  
Заметив ее, Тигр впервые не спешил с помощью. Он ее  _боялся_ . Ведь девочка была точно такая же, как и тысячи до нее. И точно тысяча таких же будут и после нее. Смелая, храбрая, сильная, с неиссякаемым интересом в глазах. А в комплект к этому - хрупкое тельце. Но Тигр не был способен обмануться внешним видом, не он, не хранитель Страны Льдов.  
  
Ведь одежда на девочке была шкурой животных - таких же, как он, Тигр, но более меньших. А ее хрупкость... Она вовсе не была болезненной, все быстрые и активные движения девочки словно кричали о том, до чего же она полна сил. Румянец на щечках, появившийся от холода и вовсе напоминал Тигру цветом свежее мясо, что еще минуту назад жило. бегало и ходило... Тигр понимал, что несмотря на всю внешнюю хрупкость, девочка может быть опасна. Особенно, если завидит ценность в нем.  
  
Девочка вздрогнула от скрипа снега чуть позади. Развернувшись, резко метнув косичкой, она невольно замерла - к ней подходил огромный Хищник. Именно так его можно было назвать, только так! Огромная туша, словно укутанная в бежевый мех, лишь у позвоночника переходящий в слабый, пастельный, словно робкий оранжевый. Хищные черные полоски были везде: и на туловище, и на лапах удивительно белоснежных, и на такой же белоснежной мордочке.  
  
Девочка не побежала только и исключительно потому, что не хотела, чтобы Хищник бросился за ней, как за добычей. Да вся ее рука была бы ему лишь закуской, на один зуб! Отметив, что та же рука мелко дрожит от стресса, девочка взяла себя в руки, унимая дрожь, и нахмурилась. Осанка выпрямилась, девочка словно становилась визуально выше. Но даже черные бровки, нахмурившиеся серьезно, не смогли и сравниться с тем расчетливым покоем, что читался на морде Тигра.   
  
\- Мне неважно кто ты! Неважны твои умения и сила. Стань мне братом или другом, так как не боюсь я тебя, - громко заявила она Тигру окрепшим голосом, совсем не ожидая, что тот лишь кивнет в знакомом ей жесте.  
  
\- Быть друзьями можем мы, не вижу я проблем, - так же уверенно заявил Тигр, хоть каждый его шаг к девочке отдавался дрожью. Она при одном только его виде подобралась. Хранитель Страны Льдов серьезно опасался за себя. - Только одно скажи мне - почему заговорила ты о страхе?  
  
\- Вы, хищники, страшны, - девочка повторила фразу своего отца, который в ее воспоминаниях, выговаривал ей за самостоятельное отлучение в лес, когда та была слишком юна. - Любой наш шаг может спровоцировать вас к атаке. И терзать будете болезненно.   
  
\- Сомнений нет, ты права. Не менее опасны мы, животные, чем вы, люди, - Тигр присел, с облегчением понимая, что его все-навсего приняли за хищника. И скорее всего, пустить на шкуру не желали. - Но не у нас так, как в мире, откуда родом ты. Наша Страна Льдов не такая - снег здесь не окрашивается в алый. И никого никто не убивает. Так что откинь свой страх, отринь ученья, и расслабься здесь, у нас, пока можешь, - Тигр протянул лапу девочке, в знакомом ей жесте примирения, и она вновь доказала свою смелость - без сомнения ее пожала.  
  
\- Однако, чудная у вас Страна, - убрав свою руку, девочка попыталась скрыть удовольствие, полученное от прикосновения к такой мягкой шерсти. Тигр, отметивший такую попытку, лишь мягко, по своему, едва заметно улыбнулся.   
  
\- Чем же она тебя удивляет? - с интересом спросил Тигр, наблюдая, как девочка жадно кутается в свою одежду.   
  
\- Тихо здесь, спокойно. Никто не бегает друг за другом со снежками, никто не лепит снеговиков, не делает снежных ангелов, - девочка чуть нахмурилась, недовольно глядя на небосвод. - А как же лыжи и коньки? Санки? Неужели вместе с теплом эту страну покинуло и все веселье, вся жизни радость?   
  
\- Так радость не только в смехе, не только в веселье, но так же и в тишине, - не желая соглашаться, мудро молвил Тигр, понимая что девочка не просто хрупкая. Она еще малая, как котенок. Но ему ли не знать, как котята больно могут задеть, до крови, лишь играя? - Пойдем со мной, девочка, покажу нашу Страну, поведаю тебе о том, чего не понимаешь, и глаза тебе открою на жизни радость.   
  
\- Нет, я не хочу, не люблю я скуку! - девушка громко воскликнула, удивляя Тигра тем, как такое маленькое создание может быть так громким. Казалось, ее возмущение было слышно и за соседними горами. - Лучше уж учить тебя буду я! Вот постой тут, погоди, отойду по палки! И вмиг, в одну секунду, покажу тебе, как играть, на снегу рисовать, и делать снежных баб!  
  
Тигр, пусть и был удивлен подобным, повиновался без сопротивления. Он, будучи хранителем, не раз и не два видал странное поведение у своих гостей, но еще ни разу не пожалел, что доверился их рассказам и тому, что они желали показать. Ведь все это было так интересно! Тигр послушно ждал, вслушиваясь в звуки сминаемого снега. Звуки, что оставляли активные, детские ножки. Такие непривычные в этой тишине... Слушал, пока они не прервались отчетливым хрустом, абсолютно не напоминающем хруст снега.  
  
В два больших прыжка Тигр прибыл в место, что нарушало тишину. Картина, которую тот застал, ошарашила и привела в состояние паники - его гостья, Девочка, тонула! Наверное, слишком уверено ступала по льду реки, в которую время от времени прорывалась вода из более теплых источников. Не раздумывая ни минуты, Тигр кинулся на помощь.  
  
Из-за своего размера, хранителю Страны Льдов пришлось приближаться ползком, выпуская когти в лед. Они у него все еще не отпали за надобностью только и исключительно потому что тот был тот еще любитель лазать по скалам и редким, исключительно зимним деревьям, способным выдерживать эти холода. Девочка барахталась, отчаянно борясь за жизнь, но с каждой минутой слабее. Она очевидно проигрывала в схватке с холодом, истинным владельцем этих земель.  
  
Не теряя больше ни минуты, Тигр поймал свою гостью за ее одежду, и осторожно потащил, выбираясь с опасной кромки льда так же, как и пришел - ползком. Девочка хныкала, двигала руками, но более активных попыток вырваться не предпринимала. И неясно было - то ли понимала, что сбегать, когда тебя спасают, нельзя, то ли боялась гнева своего спасителя, то ли обессилела. Хранитель мог только мысленно осуждать поведение своей гостьи, но злости в нем не было ни грамма - чем-то эта девочка сумела его расположить к себе.  
  
Выбравшись из опасной ситуации и оказавшись на береге, Тигр отряхнулся от лишней влаги, что впиталась в шерсть, и отыскав самый пушистый сугроб - трусцой побежал туда, в зубах удерживая Девочку, как несмышленного котенка. Добравшись туда, он лишил ее шкуры, и агрессивно замотав головой, стал вытряхивать из нее воду и позволял ветру ее продувать. Сейчас, когда Девочка молчала, ветер снова был одним из самых громких здесь.   
  
Не отвлекаясь надолго, Тигр лег возле девушки, одним уверенным движением лапы придвигая ее ближе к себе, к животу, где точно было тепло. Для надежности еще и шкурой прикрыл, что все еще была влажная, но точно не была холодной. Его гостья тут же в него вцепилась, радуясь исходящему от Тигра теплу, и чуть ли не свернулась в калачик, словно желая слиться с ним в одно целое.   
  
Сам хранитель Страны все время прислушивался. Уже не было слышно всплесков воды. Не был слышен и хруст снега от шагов. Даже ветер, казалось, затих навсегда, оставляя эти места в покое. Медленно стихал стук зубов Девочки, что все больше расслаблялась, не дрожа. Ее сердцебиение так же успокаивалось, становясь мерным, спокойным, чуть ли не в унисон Тигру. Мощная лапа подушечками пальцев огладила щечку, которую покидала бледность страха, вызванная падением в воду.   
  
\- Теперь ты меня не боишься? - спросил тихо Тигр, думая, что девочка уснула, но неожиданно получил ответ.   
  
\- Нет. Ты мягкий и теплый, расслабленный, - мечтательно произнесла гостья, приобнимая Тигра и зарываясь щекой в его мех. - А ты? Я видела, как посматривал на меня с опаской, - тихо сказала девочка, чуть ли не робко, но Тигр не обманулся. Казалось, смелость была в ней постоянно, до последней жизненной крохи.  
  
\- И я уже не боюсь, - чистосердечно признался Тигр, большими подушечками на лапах погладив спину своей гостьи и тем самым стирая с нее влагу. - Еще немного так полежим, и можно будет возвращаться к обожаемому тобой веселью. Если, конечно, отрицать не станешь, что мне лучше быть твоим проводником.   
  
\- Признаться я должна, была неправа, - девочка тут же вздохнула, обнимая Тигра. - Слушать тебя мне следовало. И не искать шумных утех. Ведь знаешь, поняла я только что, что в тишине и своя прелесть ест.  
  
Тигр на такое заявление возражать не стал, лишь только греть девчонку продолжал. А девушка, прислушиваясь к тишине, в уме подбирала истории, одна красивей другой, чтобы отблагодарить ими Тигра за спасение жизни своей. Ведь девочка хоть была маленькая, то не глупая совсем, и интерес Тигра к жизни другой заметила чуть ли не сразу. Хранитель Страны, будто слыша мысли своей гостьи, улыбнулся, как мог только он - Девочка, убаюканная тишиной засыпала, наслаждаясь покоем, и похоже, совсем не собираясь уходить, откуда пришла. Но теперь Тигр был уверен - конкретно эта Гостья останется не для прекрасных видов, для покоя, для тишины, а для него. По крайней мере останется, пока не расскажет и не покажет все, что намеревается.


End file.
